Legends and Love
by Legacy of the Avatar
Summary: Just a collection of oneshots to help get me back in the writing habit. Most likely a lot of Zutara. .5.: What good were apologizes and goodbyes? Rated T just in case.
1. Callin' Baton Rogue

I live! Hopefully my skills aren't too rusty...if this is awful that's why. When did I finish White Silk Handbag? Back when I was a freshman?

This is a little oneshot, modern, that I thought of while listening to "Callin' Baton Rouge" by Garth Brooks.

Disclaimer: Somethings never change, including the fact that I don't own Avatar (if I did, oooh would Zuko runaway!) and Nick does. Don't own the song that inspired this either.

* * *

Zuko groaned. What was he doing, stopping at every gas station between Dallas and Baton Rogue? He was already seeing someone for the love of all things holy! He should not be calling _her_ at every stop he makes when Mai is waiting for him back home.

_Mai is nothing like Katara, though, _he reminded himself, thinking of last night. Damn that wine…he couldn't remember what he was sure were the best parts…

The young man pulled over and banged his head on the steering wheel. "Why does this have to be so difficult?" he muttered. He pulled out his cell phone and pressed "2".

"Zuko?" Katara sounded happy to hear him again. "What is it?"

"Katara, I'll see you again in a few weeks, okay? There's something I've got to take care of back home."

* * *

Dudes, review if just to tell me this sucks. Or to give me ideas...I'll take anything!


	2. Fleein' Dallas

Okay, so Dragon Jadefire wanted me to continue my first little oneshot with Mai throwing stuff at Zuko. So here it is, Mai throwing stuff at Zuko.

* * *

"You what?" Mai asked, calm and collected.

Zuko gulped. "I met someone."

"Mmm-hmm. And what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to move to Baton Rogue."

Mai, usually so calm and collected, picked up her phone and chucked it at poor Zuko. Without even saying a word, Mai threw everything in her reach at him. Lamps, her hair dryer, her razor, the Pomeranian's bed…even a couple of butter knives.

Thank the Lord they were at her house. At least Zuko would have stuff to move to Baton Rogue _with._

"Mai, listen! I still want to keep in contact with you!" Zuko cried, ducking the chair cushion. "Can you stop for just a minute?"

"Get out," she ordered, sounding ready to kill Zuko. "Get out or I'll call Azula."

Zuko escaped out the door so fast he didn't even see the poor elderly man coming back from the store with his produce until cabbages were rolling around next to him on the floor.


	3. Standing Here Stuck

To halt any reviews along "How does this go with the first two drabbles?", remember, it's just random stuffs that comes to mind as I sit in my boring life.

* * *

Katara was fuming. She had been trying to leave the monthly celebration Fire Lord Iroh held to commemorate the end of the 100 Years War of the Avatar and found, to her horror, that she was glued to the steps of the palace.

_Tar! He spread tar on the palace steps!_

_Well, now what, Katara? _Should she stay and let _him_ find her, or should she just pry her shoes up and run off? The Waterbender groaned. The gods just loved tormenting her family, didn't they? First her dad, then Sokka, now they taking their turn with her.

There was no way Zuko could know she actually came to these celebrations. Even though Zuko had come to his senses and helped Aang defeat Ozai from the inside, his betrayal in the crystal caverns still dug at Katara and she had sworn she'd never go to any place she might be expected to talk to the prince.

And where was she now stuck? At a place where talking to the prince was big honor. Especially if he took time away from talking with "important people" to talk to you.

Katara reached for the ties on her rose-colored silk mask. _Akahana._ That's what she told everyone who asked her name. She dimly remembered the first of these celebrations she'd gone to, the one where Zuko asked her name….

_

* * *

_

"_Good evening."_

_Katara spins around. Zuko stands there, bowing slightly, unable to recognize her with the mask on. "Oh! Um…good evening, Prince Zuko," she fumbles. _

_The prince is still the same serious boy he was before. He looks over to where Iroh stands, laughing with Aang. "My uncle ordered me to dance," he mutters. He looks at Katara, exasperated. _

_The Waterbender nods in acknowledgement of the silent plea and the prince takes her hand. He leads her in a traditional Fire Nation dance._

"_You're not Fire Nation nobility, are you?"_

_She shakes her head. "No, I'm from the Water Tribes." Inwardly, she smacks herself. Please let Zuko be too dense to put two and two together…_

_He is. "For someone from the Water Tribe, you dance like a native Fire Nation citizen," he compliments. "What's your name?"_

"_Ah…ka-Akahana," she says, thinking of the newborn girl in the village for a name. 'How awkward…'_

_After dancing with Zuko most of the night, Katara runs away, afraid someone might recognize her._

_

* * *

_

After that, Katara went to every monthly commemoration, wearing the same mask and dancing with Zuko each night, leaving with the rest of any Water Tribe attendees in the morning. Deceiving everyone was strangely exhilarating.

Now Katara was in another awkward position, and the gala appeared to be reaching its end. She had to make her decision fast, or Zuko would discover she had broken her vow. And her shoes would be ruined.

_My shoes…_quickly, Katara slipped out of her fur slippers and ran the rest of the way down the steps barefoot, clutching her mask. Let Zuko figure out what to do. If he wanted to find out who she was, _he_ could un-stick her shoes.

* * *

This is what comes of musical theatre class and allergy meds... 


	4. Could

Katara watched Zuko and Mai out of the corner of her eye. It was disgusting…really really _really _disgusting. How could Zuko be so…for lack of a better word, fluffy?

Katara was disguised as a servant in the Fire Palace. What had started as a simple recon mission had snowballed into something worse.

She had planned on becoming a cleaning maid, finding stuff out, and getting back to the others. But Mai had seen her and requested she become a handmaiden. Azula granted her friend's wish and the next thing Katara knew, she was following Mai around, making sure she got whatever it was she ordered be brought to her. And whatever Zuko wanted.

It was bad enough she was working for part of the Evil Angels, as Toph affectionately called them, but to be working for _Zuko? _Sokka would never hear about this.

Katara supposed it was a miracle that Zuko hadn't recognized her and called her out.

Or Zuko was really as stupid as he acted.

"Ursa, go see what's taking the wine so long."

Katara bowed and ran off to tend to Mai's order, but not before seeing Zuko turn around…and his eye widen.

* * *

She was in the gardens that night when he found her.

"The Avatar is alive, isn't he?"

Inwardly, Katara screamed in anger. Outwardly, though, she turned to face Zuko, eyes down, using her Painted Lady voice.

"I wouldn't know, my prince. Lady Azula says you defeated him," she replied, striving to keep the venom from her voice.

"Don't give me that. I know you're not a Fire Nation handmaid," Zuko spat quietly. "I know you're the Waterbender Katara and I know you used that Spirit Water to heal the Avatar. Why are you here?"

Katara looked up at the prince. "Why do you think?" she asked. "It was supposed to be a reconnaissance mission, see how things are in the capital, and your _girlfriend _decides to make a handmaid out of me!" The Waterbender crossed her arms.

"I won't hurt you if you tell me where the Avatar is," Zuko replied coldly.

"You've already sent that bounty hunter with the freaky tattoo after us! Why ask me?"

"Because-" Zuko was cut off as guards rounded the corner. The prince grabbed Katara and stuffed her in the bushes against her protests.

"Prince Zuko, why are you out so late?" a guard asked.

"None of your business. Now, continue your rounds." Katara was surprised to hear the guards obey. She stood from the bushes as they left.

"Sounds like you got your honor back, _Prince _Zuko," she spat. "Now, why do you want Aang?"

"Because once Azula and my father realize he's still alive, I'll get another scar," he cried. "I _have _to kill him!"

Katara snorted. "No, you don't. You could have taken my offer. You could have listened to the old man. You could have realized Azula's a nut job." She paused, looking at the sky. Smirking, she turned away. Before she was completely gone, she called back.

"You could come with us when we break the old man out of that rotting cell."

* * *

My first "Not Obviously AU" oneshot! I'm getting hang of things again...

RnR!


	5. Mai

Mai walked through the gardens. Not that she enjoyed it or anything, but it killed time.

"There you are."

The blade master spun around to face her fiancé. "Zuko, don't sneak up on me," she said flatly.

The Fire Prince smirked. "Sorry. But I was looking for you," Zuko purred, wrapping an arm around Mai's shoulders. Mai smiled as much of a smile as she could before turning her head around to…

With a start, the noblewoman woke. After a reconnaissance reassuring her that she was indeed in her room, Mai grabbed the note Zuko had left.

"Stupid bastard," she muttered, reading his apologizes and explanations again.

_I have to leave the Fire Nation…_

_Uncle didn't deserve my betrayal…_

_The Avatar is alive…_

_I'm sorry, Mai…_

_Good-bye._

Snorting in disgust, Mai left her bed. What good were apologizes and good-byes? Azula was right; Zuko could only do one thing right. Disappoint.

But did she have a right to be disappointed? Whenever it was just her and Zuko, the Fire Prince (_former_ Prince, she reminded herself) was distant…and after returning, he liked to be left alone to _think_, for Agni's sake. What self-respecting Fire Nation citizen actually philosophized?

Mai sighed and looked at her fireplace. There was enough fire left.

The shuriken master took the note and without a second thought, threw it in the fire.

"Good-bye, Zuko."

* * *

Okay, did that suck as bad as I think it did?

Well, not Zutara exactly, but it's anti-Maiko. This is the start of an idea I've got...the thoughts of some characters after TDOBS. Blame "On My Own" for giving me this drabble.

-------- Legacy


End file.
